A Kiss in the Rain
by Spirit And Soul 3
Summary: After Sam has a horrible day, a day were her heart has been shattered, and her eyes are stained with tears, she finds herself in the park on a rainy night: With Danny. Oneshot DxS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. This is just a one shot I came up with on a rainy night, after I watched Titanic. Nobody dies, and there are no oceans or ships involved. It's in Sam's POV, and is DxS emotion. I can't say fluff, because, it just doesn't fit. It's just raging emotion.**

A Kiss in the Rain

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

**Sam's POV**

I sat on my red king-sized bed, thinking about the day I had just had.

More formerly known as the worst day of my existence.

Well, to start, I failed one of Lancer's tests, got detention for cursing at Paulina (That shallow little witch), had Star bump into me at lunch, causing me to drop my tray of food all over myself, had to whole cafeteria laugh at me for that, and then, at the Nasty Burger, had Valerie ask Danny out.

And that was my breaking point.

I ran out of there, back to my house, locked myself up in my room and cried 'till I had no more tears to cry. I calmed down for a few minutes, and then sobbed all over again.

I didn't know if Danny said yes to Valerie or not, but I knew he would. After all, it was Valerie . Even though it has been a year since he liked her, and he claims he's over her, he isn't, and will carelessly accept her offer, with out knowing, and or caring, how much danger he's putting himself, Tucker, and I in.

I mean, Valerie still didn't figure out he's a half ghost.

So anyway, Danny and Valerie will get together, and Danny will forget all about me.

_I'll be invisible. _

_He won't even notice me._

I broke down. I cried.

_Hard._

I cried because he'll never love me.

I cried because he'll forget all about me, and live life as if I was just a speck of dust in the whole universe. A speck of dust in his life.

_A speck of dust, Sam. A speck of dust dirtying a small, insignificant, part of his life. _

I sobbed into my pillow. I hit it, and bite it, and tore at it, and cursed at it, and ripped it in half. Not much of a pillow anymore.

_And Valerie is gonna' do that to Danny when she finds out…._

If he dies, I don't know what I would do. I wouldn't be able to go on.

I wouldn't be able to live another day without him. He is my life.

_I love him._

Just then, I heard a tapping on my window.

_Great, just great. Danny Phantom. Come to tell me that Valerie an him are a happy couple._

_Just what I need._

But, I didn't care. I just kept sobbing into my pillow. And of course, he phases in.

He changed back to normal, and came up to my bed.

"Sam, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked me as he sat down on my bed.

_What's wrong!_

_Everything is wrong! I'm loosing control of my life. You're slipping away from me. I have a huge gaping hole in my heart from where you ripped it out. I'm crying because Valerie will mean more to you then I ever will. And she doesn't even know you! The whole you! Don't you want someone who loves every single part of you? Or do you want someone who will kill you when she finds out you're a half ghost, and you ruined her life? You can pick Danny! Please pick me! My heart is aching and you are the only one who can mend it! And that's what's wrong!_

_But, I can't tell you that. _

I calmed down a little. "Sam. What's the matter?" He asked me and I looked away.

"I'm sorry. Were you talking to me, Danny?" I chocked out between sobs.

"Yeah Sam. I was. All I wanted to ask you was why you ran out of the Nasty Burger like that." He asked me.

How can anyone be so clueless.

"Well," I started. "I blame your girlfriend Danny." I told him and looked towards him.

He laughed.

He was laughing? At me? Did he think I was joking? Did he think I wasn't serious?

"Excuse me." I started, getting a little more emotional. " I'm trying to be serious here Danny." I chocked back sobs and looked away from him. I was getting way to upset, and I couldn't see anymore from crying so much.

"Well," He started "Excuse me Sam. I am taking you serious. And, I don't have a girlfriend. I turned Valerie down."

After he said that, butterflies of pure happiness flowed up through me. But then, I realized that he must have turned Valerie down for Paulina. I got emotional again, and those happy butterflies stopped flowing, and just disappeared.

"Oh, I see Danny. You turned Valerie down because you like Paulina again." I yelled through tears I was fighting to hold back. I stood up and walked a few steps. He followed me.

"Sam! No. I told you, I don't like ether one of them anymore. Come on Sam, I told you. I wouldn't lie to you."

I said nothing.

All I did was let the tears flow down my cheeks, and trickle down my neck, making the collar of my pajamas moist with salty, wet tears.

"Sam…"

Still silence. I'm afraid to talk. If I open my mouth, I'll cry harder then I have ever cried in front of him. My aching heart wants to answer him, to tell him to ether go away, or mend me, but… I can't. I can't. I just can't. I know the tears will come. There waiting for the right moment to come, waiting to pop like a balloon that's long overdue to do so. But, I can't. Silent tears with my back turned to him were bad enough, but a fit of tears and hysterical crying: That spelled from bad to worse in any situation.

"Sam. Lets go for a walk in the park. I need to talk to you."

All I did, well, all I _could_ do until I battle the tears, was nod my head in a yes-like fashion.

"I'm flying you there." He told me and picked me up bridal style.

I hid my face and looked away. I didn't want him to see me. The heat his body was giving off, I made my heart ache even more. I wanted to be close to him. I really did. But, it hurts know this will be one of the few times I can.

I turned my head, and he smiled. I, despite circumstances, smiled a shaky smile back.

No matter how mad I was at him, it would always be okay. We were just like that. Emotions ran wild for minutes at a time, and then their forgotten with a smile. In a second.

_But only in a sense._

I wonder what would happen if we fought and never made up.

_I'd miss him terribly._

I'd die from not being able to just see him every day.

I was that in love. It's tearing me apart that, my heart may never be his, and he may never help mend the shattered pieces of it that he broke. I'd ache in pain, have a heart fragile as glass if we never talked to each other ever again. Like I said, I'd die. But, part of me is dying now. That part is dying because I don't know what Danny thinks of me. I've convinced myself by being so negative, that I don't stand a chance in the game of love when I'm playing it with Danny.

I'm a Goth. We think that way.

But a small, unsure part of me, a part of me does believe he'll love me like I love him.

There were just so many possibilities that the outcome of three little words, "I Love You" Could be. Some heartbreaking and some worthy of felling butterflies of happiness, joy, and pure love, in the pit of your stomach.

But, I suppose if I want my small, unsure part of me to be right, if I want to feel butterflies flying unstoppable in the pit of my stomach, if I want Danny to mend my broken, shattered, fragile heart, I have to take a chance.

I have to stop crying, and cut back my tears.

I have to tell myself I have just the chance, if not more, of any other girl, to be with him.

I have to…..

I have to tell him I love him.

"Uhh, Sam? You can let go of me now" Danny said and I jumped out of his arms, still refusing to meet his eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking. So, any reason why you wanted to go to the park?" I told him, looking at his face, but not his eyes. I wasn't ready…

"Yeah Sam. I just had to tell you something. I need to-----"

He was cut off, because right then, it started to pour.

I cursed under my breath.

Now I'm soaking wet, and my few tears that are left aren't helping my face get any drier.

"Danny. Lets go. I'm getting soaked." I told him as I walked away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Sam, wait. This is extremely important, and if I don't tell you this now, I'll probably never be able to get enough courage to tell you. Please don't go." He told me, and all I do is nod yes, and we both sit down on a park bench.

Cold water is soaking us, and the storm is getting more intense. Thunder crashing. Lightning striking. It was as if we were the only two people alive in Amity Park.

"Sam…" He began. I finally looked into his eyes. His intense blue eyes.

"I don't know how to say this, so I'll just tell you the easiest way. I—I love you Sam."

This was a joke. My ears were playing tricks on me. Right?

No. He's not kidding. It's the truth. I can see it in his eyes.

"Danny. I- I love you too." I told him, as it began to rain harder (if that was even possible.)

We looked into each other's eyes, and our faces were centimeters apart. Or lips meet for the first time in something other then a fake out-make out. I had those butterflies in the pit of my stomach now, and I was sure he felt them too. Pure emotion was in that kiss.

Years of hidden love and burning passion were put into that kiss. I was in love. It's amazing. And I doubted myself for so long. But this…..

This was a perfect night, a perfect kiss.

A kiss in the rain.


	2. Quick Question

**Okay... I was just thinking. Would anyone like me to make this story longer... like add a few chapters and what-not. Well, if anyone does, just review and tell me. Thanks!**


End file.
